Behold, my Beloved
by 1 synn
Summary: When life is nothing but hell, hell is one place that peace may be found. How one girl struggles to live and in turn touches and consumes the lives of four vampires that live for death.
1. kallee

Hunger. Hunger and thirst. Constant companions. One was wrapped and tied to the other. Pain and numbness also seemed to go hand in hand. Though how kallee was able to feel both sensations in her ravaged and abused body was nothing short of a miracle. Kallee couldn't exactly remember a time when she was not hungry or in pain. If she concentrated hard enough, Kallee some times caught glimpses of herself. A Kallee that laughed openly and ate three squares a day and never as so much skinned a knee. To Kallee, those memories seemed distant. Blurred to the point of almost as if they were scenes of a movie. Real, but yet not real.

A sudden gust of wind swept over kallee, shivering, Kallee slowly sat up to her knees and tried to see where she had collapsed after exhaustion had finally shut her body down so completely she couldn't remember how she had managed to drag herself under the peer as much as she did to hide herself from prying eyes. Kallee squinted her eyes to see if she could make out any distinguishing land marks. It was completely dark, the sun having set atleast 5 hours. Kallee was not surprised that she slept the remainder of the night before and all through the day.

Kallee had dragged herself under a rotting peer toward the back where sand dunes had become soft hills that reached almost to the top of the bottom of the peer. This is where Kallee had dug out a shallow hole to squeeze herself into. She rose from her knees, groaning. Fuck, Fenlin did a number on her. Fenlin seemed to have decided that raping kallee and making her his blood slave was not satisfying enough. So last night, Fenlin upped his degradation of Kallee to punching bag. "shit, the bastard" she mumbled, holding her left side. It felt like her ribs were bruised; the least. Busted at the worst

Walking out from underneath the rotting peer, Kallee came out into the open of what was a long. sandy beach. Looking up at the night sky, she could see the multiple stars that scattered like small diamonds on black velvet. Inhaling as deeply as she could without aggravating her ribs, Kallee smelled the sharp tang of the ocean. Underlined with the smell of rotting fish. The grainy sand beneath her bare feet was still warm. Hanging on to the last of the warmth from a day of pure blue sky and unfettered sunshine.

Kallee walked a couple of yards toward a large sand dune. Slowly climbing to the top, she looked completely around. From the back, there was nothing but more sand and dunes. In front and slightly right, Kallee could make out the glow of lights. Hundreds of lights. It lit up to almost a dawn.

Kallee tilted her a head a little and held her breath. Yes, there, music. Screaming. Bells, and whistles. The Boardwalk. Nothing else could produce those sounds. The sounds of people eating junk food and wasting money on stupid games that were rigged and giving themselves cheap thrills on rides that technically should be closed down for safety reasons. The boardwalk. That is where she will go to. Get lost in the crowds. Lose herself as one of many. There, maybe; just maybe; Kallee could hide from Fenlin and his pack. Maybe. She looked straight ahead and saw in the distant a couple of small lights scattered. Bonfires. No. Those would not provide the cover that she sought. To open, yet so isolated. No, the boardwalk was for now,that wad her only chance.

Sighing, Kallee holding her side as best she could, skittered down the dune and proceeded to walk toward the light of the boardwalk. Hopefully there, she would finally be able to get lost and for once be safe. Here's to wishful thinking Kallee thought as she slowly made her way.


	2. Another night as any other

The roaring of the motorcycles in the night air alerted the crowd of people choking up the boardwalk. A few shouts and choice words followed the group of boys on the bikes as they road passed. None the less though, the crowd parted as Moses parted the Red With a last gunning roar, the four bikes came to stand still at a spot on the boardwalk the seemed empty just for them. People walking by; gave the boys glances out of the corner of their eyes, but not a one gave the group a direct stare. Some thing about the boys was off. Whether it was instinct or just plain 'weird vibe' the crowd gave the four boys a wide berth and avoided looking directly at them.

The boys settled in to their space. Combined, the boys were a mixed collage of colors. Mismatched clothes, colored fringe and beads. The latter in the smallest boys hair. Three of the boys proceeded to harass each other. Good natured slapping and pushing at each other. The fourth boy, clothed head to toe in black with shocking almost platinum blond hair; watched the other three fondly for a few moments before turning and scanning the crowd. The crush of people on the boardwalk where rushing to their individual destinations. Some going for the cheap thrills of the roller coaster. Others going toward the midway for sugary treats and greasy burgers. Still others going for the rigged games on the backside of the boardwalk.

He turned back to the three boys as out of the corner of his eye he saw the smallest member of his pack get pushed off of his bike. Sighing, he spoke to the tall, lanky, dishwater blond who did the deed. " Paul, quit being a bully to Marko. Before I decide to give you a little taste of you own medicine. " The tall blond glanced over to their leader. Opening his mouth Paul retorted back at David. " David, seriously, you need to quit with the mothering of Marko. Shit, he's actually older than me! " Paul said. Smothering a laugh, the last boy with hair the color of the blackest night, bent and helped Marko back up on to his bike.

" Thanks Dwayne. " Marko said.

"No problem, bro. " Dwayne replied back with a smile of his.

Meanwhile, Paul and David had continued their discussion on the merits of Paul's bullying. " I don't give a damn how old either one of you are. You just need to let up a little in public, Paul " David stated while Scowling a little, Paul glanced back at Marko and Dwayne. Both of the boys were smirking. The scowl on his face deepened, till suddenly Paul's' eyes changed to a frighteningly yellow-gold color and he hissed loudly at them both. The shine of two perfectly long, glistening fangs could be easily seen. Both Marko and Dwayne's' face lost the smirks, adopting a shocked expression on both of their faces. " Whoa, bro! What the he..." Marko yelled, " Paul, stop it! "at the same time Dwayne had also yelled.

The sound of what sounded like a huge mountain lion or tiger interrupted both the boys outbursts. David, having heard and felt what Paul was doing, had left his bike in a blur of motion. So fast that David had moved, that if anyone in the crowd had looked at that precise moment; they would have not noticed a thing. It would have looked like the blond leader had already been standing behind the taller boys bike. His arm around him in what looked like a friendly hold. David was in fact, holding his arm around Pauls' shoulder to stop him in case he decided he was going to try and attack the other two boys. Davids' eyes had also changed to the same color as Paul's and even his hands. Which were currently sporting very long and sharpened nails. The fingers had also elongated. Making his hands appear as claws. Which the left was now grazing Paul's' neck. " You had better re-think what the hell you are doing Paul, or I will seriously hurt you to get you to realize you are acting like a complete ass! " David growled warningly in Paul's ear. " You will change back and quit this childish bullshit, or you will not hunt for the next week ! " he continued.

Paul had stilled as soon as he had felt Davids' claw against his throat. It was not enough to break the skin, but dug in enough to cause sharp points of pain. Letting Paul know that he had seriously used up Davids' patience with him for the night. Hell, maybe for next couple of weeks. Paul also knew that David did not threaten lightly. If David said that Paul would not hunt for the next week, then Paul knew for a fact the would not be hunting.


	3. The Pack

Raising his hands slowly, eyes bleeding back to their original color; Paul relaxed his body. " Sure David, what ever you say bro " Paul said. " I'm cool, I'm cool. " he finished

Paul. David gave a last threatening growl and squeeze to Paul's throat then slowly let go. David's eyes also had gone back to their original color. Davids talons slowly retracted. His hands returning to their David huffed and gave Paul a slight shove. " See that you stay that way. No more shit Paul. I meant what I said. " David stepped back, away from Looking toward his two remaining pack members, David tilted his head. Regarding them curiously. David asked " You both ready to hunt?"

Marko and Dwayne, who had remained quiet during the little scuffle, grinned and nodded. Dwayne, who was the most subdued of the group. Smiled broadly and gave Marko a hefty slap on the back. " Let's go bro, get ya a fine piece of woman to settle your ass. While we're at it, we'll get Pauly here one to. " Chuckling, Dwayne glanced to the brother he just mentioned. Snickering at Dwayne's comment, Marko looked over at Paul.

Paul, who hated when the other boys called him Pauly, just scowled. Kicking the stand on his bike, he swung his long, left leg over the back of his bike and dismounted. The other boys followed his actions and also dismounted. Gathering together, the boys scanned the people walking along the boardwalk. With an ease that spoke of hundreds of nights of the same ritual, each of the boys mentally started grouping the people they saw.

Paul, as was custom, was picking out all the hot chicks walking by. Dismissing the bottle blonds. Instead concentrating on red heads and brunettes. Unconsciously dismissing girls that were under aged. Even if a lot of them could easily be mistaken for girls in their twenties. Paul didn't question his instincts. He could be a bastard and an asshole. He could even be called a complete monster on an occasion or two, but even Paul had standards. Cradle robbing was definitely not one of them.

Marko on the other hand, looked more for the women who wouldn't give him a second glance or much less talk to him. Won who thought every one else around them was lower than themselves. Marko hated uppity bitches. Couldn't stand them. Marko loved the look of utter disbelief on their faces at that last moment when their eyes started to glaze over. Even when death was claiming them, the shock of reality hitting them full on that they were dieing and no amount of money or high place in society was going to save them. Marko loved that.

Dwayne didn't have a particular group who he searched for. Dwayne wasn't picky. He believed that who ever caught his eye for the moment was fated for the night. Dwayne believed a lot in fate. After all, fate is what brought him to the pack. Fate caused him to lose his human family, but in return, gave him his current.

David also didn't have a certain group of prey that he looked for. David's scanning of the people walking by was more for potential threat to his pack. David was Alpha. He was teacher, mentor, judge, jury and executioner. He was_** Senchin**_, Protector. David did a final sweep of the crowd. Satisfied, he turned back to the three boys. " Alright, lets go have some fun " Smirking, David turned and headed off.

The rest of the boys followed. Whooping and hollering. Excited at the prospect of a good night of terrorizing the locals and causing mischief. Feeling superior and untouchable the boys wandered away after their leader.


	4. Musings of Self

Kallee made it. Huffing from the effort of negotiating the sifting sand and climbing the various dunes that had been built up by the wind. Kallee finally made it to what was actually an amusement park on the beach. The Boardwalk. Still holding her ribs, she struggled over the last dune and stood on the top. She started brushing her clothes off. Scraping her black hair from her face and eyes, she gave a final swipe and gave up. Kallee knew she looked like shit, but in truth she could of cared less. Tired, hungry and in pain, Kallee wasn't to worried about her looks. Course, her looks was what attracted Fenlin to her in the first place.

Kallee as a whole was average. Or so Kallee thought of herself. She never was much on trying to keep up the latest trends in clothes or makeup. In fact, Kallee detested makeup. It's not that she had never tried it on. It was just the facty the shit looked awful on her. Makeup didn't last long on her face. Seemed to alway smear or cake up. Kallee, when she did put makeup on, she just did her eyes and lips, which in her mind were her best features to begin with.

Kallee was small in stature. Only reaching five feet three in height. Her build was some what chunky. Kallee could never fit in a size eight if her life depended on it. Her weight, which had always been a problem, fluctuated between a size twelve to fourteen. Though the time spent with Fenlin and his pack seemed to have managed to even make her size twelves to loose. That was eight months of pure hell. To kallee, it had felt like a lifetime.

Kallee had a rich copper color to her skin. Long, almost waist length black hair with beautiful springy ringlets and banana curls that were completely natural. Kallee's few girlfriends always whined how unfair it was that they had to pay good money to expensive salons to get the same effect in their hair that nature had given Kallee for free. Kallee hated her hair as long as she could remember. Liking it to nothing more than a rats nest. Frizzy an unmanageable. Fenlin had seemed fascinated by her hair. Always rubbing it and ruffling it like he would a dogs.

Kallee's face was not a petite triangle . More of a round feature. She always felt that her nose was a little to big. No one could ever call her face pixie like. Kallee was proud of her eyes though. A stunning brown shade that was almost a bronze gold. When the sun or a bright light hit them in a certain way, they almost glowed. Kallee remembered what Fenlin had said about her eyes. He said it was her eyes that had captured him first. almost claiming his soul.

Kallee snorted when she thought of what Fenlin said. Soul. If Fenlin possessed a soul, she fucking had wings sprouting out her back. The last time she looked, she was hitching rides and walking from L.A. Not flying.

Sighing, Kallee started paying attention to where she was heading. While during her musings, she had automatically started up on to the boardwalk. Getting lost in the crowds. Looking around she could see food vendors to her right. The smell of greasy burgers and hot dogs competed with the overpowering sweet smell of cotton candy makers and candied apples. Kallee's stomach growled loudly. _oh god, she was so hungry_. It had been at least three days since she had a decent meal. Mouth watering, Kallee reluctantly started walking away. She had no money and there was no way she was going to attract attention to herself by trying to steal food for herself.

Patting her stomach consolingly, Kallee moved up the boardwalk. She tried to keep to the edge of the crowd, so she wouldn't get jostled by rushing teens off in a hurry to their next ride or game for the night. Deciding her body was just to tired to go another step, Kallee decided to find a place to sit and rest. She needed to gather her thoughts and plan her next move. She had not thought much beyond getting as fast and far as away from Fenlin as she could. Not considering what she would do when she finally stopped.

Finding a bench couple of feet away from her on her right; Kallee dodged a couple with stuffed animals clutched in their arms and headed over to the the bench. Sitting gratefully, Kallee took stock of her surrondings. Scanning the crowd nervously, She tried to see if she recognized anybody. Not friends or family, but Fenlin or worse. Fenlins' _**Treklins**_, his _Enforcers_.

Kallee didn't know if Fenlin would seek her himself or just send his goon squad after her. She did know that Fenlin would track her down. Fenlin would find her. Not because of some misplaced sense of love or devotion. Not because he cared or would be worried if she was alright. Fenlin would come after her because she was property. His property. His to use or abuse or discard at his discretion.

Kallee's leaving. Her escape, would be literally a slap in the face. A blow to his pride and ego. A status breaker. It would make Fenlin appear weak. Not fit to lead the L. A. pack. For that fact alone, Fenlin would come for her. Either himself or send others. Fenlin would track her, find her. If and when that day came; Kallee hoped that he would be so bent on revenge and anger that he would just kill her. Drain her quickly. Nothing could ever compare to what is was like when Fenlin held her in his pack. Kallee would willingly go straight to hell then go back to that.

Shaking her head, Kallee focused her attention back to the crowd. Her head hurt. With all her thoughts racing rampant, it was hard to concentrate and think of a plan of action. Without thinking, Kallee sat back on the bench. Only to jerk away with a hiss of pain. The wounds on her back hurt and pulled like a son of a bitch! Just her luck, they were probably infected. Scooting forward, She suddenly jerked around as a loud bell rang. It actually sounded like a school bell for classes. Looking behind her as weird, loud music started up, Kallee saw an old fashioned carousel. Complete with painted horses and benches. Some of the horses actually stared moving up and down. Kids yelled with delight. Clinging to the brass poles in front of them as the ride started to pick up speed. There were even some adults on the ride. Some for the children, others just as couples.

Kallee relaxed and smiled at the carefree scene. Her smile froze all of a sudden. Staring hard, Kallee had spotted a group of boys walking the carousel. Not bothering to pick a place to sit. they seemed more intent on pushing each other in to the wooden horses and an harassing the couples on the ride. To anybody else, they just seemed like a group of boys causing mischief. Trying to pick fights and just generally being annoying. The blond boy, obviously the leader. Had a smirk on his face that just screamed arrogance and cockiness.

To Kallee though, she saw them for what they truly were. Having spent eight months with others similar to the boys, she could see the paleness of their skin for what it truly was. She could spot the feline grace in which the boys moved. Could see that the eyes were not in fact just aimlessly roaming faces, but were picking out potential prey. Kallee's breath seemed caught in her lungs. Feeling as though her chest was locked, her eyes wide, Kallee sat frozen on the seat of the bench. Her knuckles of both hands turning white with the force of her grip on the bench underneath her. kallee's body started to shake. Finally forced to breath, the air air in her lungs exploded forth along with one word.

" Vampires ".


	5. Caught spying

Kallee sat frozen in fear. Her breathing shallow and fast. Kallee couldn't believe what she was seeing.'_what rotten dumb fuckin' luck,I__ run from one sadistic fuck of a vampire pack, only to end up in another packs' territory'_.

Kallee just couldn't believe it. How many damn packs of Vampires are there in the sunny state of California? She didn't think there could be many. Considering that as many times as Fenlins' pack killed a night, assuming all packs followed the same routine; people would start to notice a high number of missing people. Or the high number of bodies found with neck trauma. She continued to watch the pack. A fat security guard had walked up to them and seemingly unafraid was currently shoving the blond leader off of the carousel that had stopped turning.

The leader didn't fight back. In fact he smiled at the guard, then turned to the other three members of his group. Assuming he said something to them the group left the carousel with out incident.

kallee finally made herself move. She slowly stood and casually walked behind a pretzel stand. Keeping the boys in her line of vision. From past experiences, she knew not to run. Running attracted Vampires like nothing else. Right now, that was the worse action Kallee could do. She didn't want to attract this packs attention to herself. Trying to calm her breathing, she tried to keep the group of boys into her side vision while trying to look like she was considering buying one of the hot, salted pretzels. As she watched her thoughts scurried through her mind like mice in a maze. But What should she do? Should she make herself known? Try to leave tonight? Continue running?

Kallee dismissed the thoughts of running almost immediately. There was no way her body could go any further with out rest and food. A twinge of pain from her ribs also reminded her that she would need some medical attention. she wasn't gonna get better by running away. Only worse. As Kallee looked up, she gasped. The pack was gone. Disappeared. '_where the hell did they go_?' Kallee frantically thought. Hurrying away from the Pretzel stand, she looked up and down the midway of the boardwalk. She didn't see hide nor good looking hair. '_damn it! now what'_? she thought to herself.'_sooo not good, not good, not good'_!

Her breathing escalating, almost hyperventilating, Kallee was about to leave the spot when she heard a voice right behind her. Melodious, dark and low. She felt it sink into her lower gut like thick, warm chocolate. Until the words the voice spoke registered in her numb mind.

" Hey, shidizhee, Your bleeding. "

A cold sweat broke out all over her body. Shoulders tensed and jerked. Kallee closed her eyes. She knew. The pack. They must of smelled the blood of her wounds. And like any good carnivore, they sought it out. Hurt prey was easy prey. kallee opened her eyes and slowly turned around. Before her stood one of the boys from the carousel. The dark one. The one who's looks screamed Native American. Though his skins copper tone was muted. Paler than hers, there was no mistake of his heritage. Kalle's'eyes had landed about waist level. His stomach was bare as was his chest. Slowly her eyes raised to his face. Sculptured features with deep set eyes of a dark chocolate brown. Thick and long was the blue- black hair that framed his face. A mane of wind blown hair that graced his shoulders to fall like black silk down his back. His dark eyes seemed to stare straight through her. Kallee saw him take a deep breath in, tilting his head slightly back. Inhaling her scent.

Through scent, Fenlin had explained to her once. A Vampire is able to get a mental check list on a person. A Vampire can smell if that person was a drug user, habitual drinker, if they were healthy or sick. Even if the person was dying a slow death of a disease such as cancer or aids. A good strong sniff and the Hunter could even tell the age of the person. If a woman was on her period. Kallee just thought that piece of info was a little to much. Though, she had noticed the pack acting funny around her when she had gotten her periods while a captive of Fenlin. They seemed to want to be around her more. Always smelling her, circling around her corner where she spent most of her time when Fenlin wasn't kicking her around or dragging her to Vamp parties. Kallee never put the connection together until Fenlin had explained the smell factor of Vampires.

Fenlin had told her laughingly once, it was like waving a red flag in front of a bull. Gross.

The dark on looked at her again. Speaking as if she hadn't heard his earlier comment. " Your bleeding. " He said. Taking a step closer to her.

Kallee took a step back. she was about to retort when several voices intruded.

" Hey bro, whatcha find? "

" Hey Dwayne, find some thing good? "

" Yes Dwayne. What exactly did you find? "

Kallee looked around her. Surrounding her, like lions around a wounded gazelle, was the rest of the pack. The last one to speak to the dark one. The one they were addressing as Dwayne. Was the blond leader. Staring straight at her. The permanent smirk still in place

Kallee took another glance around her and whimpered in fear. She was so screwed.


	6. Questions of Intent

Dwayne stared down at the girl in front of him. He had heard his pack mates questions and now felt them surround him and the obviously frightened girl.

Dwayne tilted hes head back a third time and inhaled 'Yep, the rich smell of blood was coming from her. This was the right Chica.'

Lowering his head, Dwayne took in the girls looks. Petite, yet curvy. Not a thin stick by any means, she had the look though of some one who had lost a lot of weight in a very short time. The girl had beautiful eyes. Striking. Curly black hair that had obviously seen better days. Dirty, tangled and wind blown; the girl obviously hadn't seen the inside of a shower in several days if not a week. Even so, he had the strangest yearning to ruffle her head of hair between both his hands. A flash of silver caught his eye. Piercings. The girl had a multitude of them. Lip, nose, eyebrow and a cascade of rings from the very tip of her ears to the bottom lobe. Nice. Dwayne couldn't help but wonder if there was any more that couldn't be seen easily. Smirking, he let his imagination wander.

During his once over, the girl had fidgeted, glancing around. Trying to discreetly back away from the pack. Her movement slow and almost methodical. Unfortunately, she backed right into David. Gasping, the girl whipped around. Quickly whirling and back stepping trying to put some space between her and blond leader.

David though, was faster. Grasping the girls shoulders, he quickly brought her body into contact with his. The pair of them could have been mistaken for a couple if you didn't look to closely to the girls face which had gotten even whiter if that was possible. The girls front was pressed intimately to David's. She had brought her hands up, to his chest as if to push David away.

David felt her small hands on him. Felt her body tensing, getting ready to push herself away. David looked into her eyes and breathed one word. "Don't." he said.

The girl stopped and seemed to freeze. Motionless except for the rapid rise and fall of her chest. David could feel her heart pounding. Almost fluttering. Like a small bird,wings beating against the cage of her ribs.

David looked up and behind the girl trapped in his arms. Paul and Marko had moved closer and now was standing directly in front of him, behind the girls back. Both the boys had identical grins on their faces. Tips of their fangs showing. They were hungry and eager. Dwayne stood off a little to one side. Typical stoic face on. David caught Dwayne's eye and said "Dwayne?"

Dwayne, noticing David looking at him and hearing the question asked in the saying of his name, replied to the query. "She's the one I smelled David. Smell her. Blood. Wounds. Fear."

At this urging, Paul, Marko, and David took a deep, inhalation of the girls scent. Out of all the boys, Dwayne's sense of smell was vastly superior. Catching the scent of prey literally on wind. Rarely, when a scent was caught; did Dwayne lose it. His nose had brought the pack more than just one easy meal. So all learned to take Dwayne's nose seriously and just follow. The three boys caught their breaths and held. Testing and tasting what the injured girls smell held for them. As this was happening the girl gave a low moan and hung her head, eyes closing.

The boys groaned in unison. Her smell was strong. Rich in blood and pain and coated with a heavy wash of fear. Heavily it hung in the back of their throats. Hearing the groans of the pack that surrounded her, Kallee knew she had only moments before they swept off with her. Into a dark alley, or maybe down to the beach. There, once secluded. The pack would tear into her. Biting and draining. Chewing and clawing. Just as Lions did with Zebras. There was one difference though. When a lion killed it's prey. It was efficiant. Clean. No torture or prolonging the moment before death. Vampires were different. Kallee seen first hand how they tortured, maimed, teased their victims. Watching them cry and scream. Begging to be let go or just killed so the pain of broken limbs and gouged eyes would be felt no more.

Gathering what little courage she had left Kallee pleaded to be let go. "Please, please. Just let me go. I promise I won't tell. I promise. Please." the last said in a choking whisper. Tears clogging her throat. Making it difficult to talk.

David, lost in the euphoria of blood lust heard her though. He snapped his head down in shock, eyes widening. Taking a closer step. David lowered his head. Shoving his nose under a cascade of black hair,right into the crook of the girls neck. David took another deep inhale of her scent and held it for a span of a couple of seconds. Shock pervaded his system. There, mingled with the overpowering smell of blood and fear was another scent. Faint but true. How the hell Dwayne and he not to mention the other boys had missed it was beyond his explenation. Maybe, because of the blood lust overriding everything else. Or the heady scent of so much blood. What ever it was, now that he caught the elusive scent, David knew it for what it was. Vampire. more specifacally Vampires. Not of his pack either. Growling, eyes bleeding into a red gold, talons lengthening; David shove the girl back at arms length. Glaring down at her, growling low and deep from his chest he spoke. "You know. You know our kind. You smell of pack not of my own blood. How?" Grasping harder on the frightened girls shoulders, he gave her a hard shake. All the while speaking to her. "How? Tell me! You better tell me now damn it before I snap your scrawny, fucking neck!"

Kallee could feel his anger, hear the low growl that continued to rumble from the blond Vampire's chest. Gathering up the last reserve of strength and courage, Kallee looked up at the Vampire. She was so tired. Sick and tired. Hungry and so sore. Kallee was in pain in areas she didn't even know that could feel pain. She could feel the talons that dug into her shoulder blades. Could feel the fresh flow of blood seeping out from beneath the tips of his nails.

In that moment, Kallee gave up. There was no way she was going to escape this time. No where to run any more. Kallee was to tired to try to run any more. She was caught. Truly caught as a fly into a web. Feeling as she now had nothing left to loose, Kallee slowly nodded. Clearing her throat roughly she spoke.

"Yes. yes I know of you. That is, I know of your kind. I know of Vampires." Kallee said with a tremor in her voice. Body starting to shake. '_Great. Add slipping into shock on top of everything else. What in hell can possibly top this great big pile of shit cake that's my life_?' Kallee asked herself.

David sneered. His eyes had bled back to their normal color during the time the girl had been talking. He gave her another hard shake asking her. "How did you come to know of us, yet still live to tell the tale?"

Swallowing dryly, Kallee gave a shudder and spoke quietly, but quickly. "I know because I was a blood slave. A blood slave to a pack whose territory was in Los Angeles. I live because I ran away. I just didn't realize I was running straight to another damn pack of fucking Vampires!" The last was said forcefully and loud enough for the three remaining boys to hear clearly. Kallee's anger was starting to simmer. '_It just was not fucking fair! She must have royally pissed some one off in her previous life to be shit on so bad in this current life. It was just so damn unfair_!' Kallee yelled to herself.

Marko, at hearing the girls statement of being a blood slave to another pack. Made an noise between a groan and a growl. '_A fucking blood slave. An escaped one at that. Shit was going to hit the fan on this one. Max was going to be pissed. At least this time, there was no way in hell he could pin this one on the pack_.' At this thought, Marko snickered lightly to his self.

Dwayne's reaction was more of a body jerk with an actual surprised look on his face. "Shit." was just the one response he muttered. Looking to David.

David, hearing the girls confession had tightened his hold on her shoulders. Digging his talons deeper. A small whimper escaped her lips. To the three boys an Kallee all the noise and commotion of the board walk seemed to fade. They seemed to be locked into place. The people traipsing the boardwalk moved around the group as water does a boulder sitting in the middle of a river. All seemed centered on the girls last words.

Then the silence was broken. By a voice. Strong, yet hesitant.

"Um, yeah, hey bro's. What the hell is a blood slave? And can I get me one?" Paul asked. Bouncing on the balls of his feet. Looking to each of his pack mates. His question backed by the shit eating grin plastered on his face.


	7. Decisions,decisions,blood on the mind

Paul's question was answered with a series of groans and much rolling of eyes. Paul glanced at each of the boys with a look of perplexity.

"What?" " Bro's if it's what I think it is I definitely want one!"

David gave a low growl an directed his gaze at the young girl he was still clutching. What the fuck was he supposed to do with her? The easiest solution would be to drag her down to the beach and drain her dry. Quick, efficient and no fuss. Dispose of the body and never look back. Then again, David, one who never stopped thinking three steps ahead figured that acquiring a blood slave for his own pack might not be such a bad idea. Tourist season was coming to an end and pickings would be slim. Having a steady supply of blood would not be such a bad idea.

While David was pondering an musing, Kallee took the opportunity to study the one that was called David. Up close, he was not all that bad to look at. Not much taller then her, his build was solid. Though she couldn't quite tell if it was the overcoat that made him appear as such. His hair was nearly white blonde and his eyes had bled back to their original color. Which was the purest ice blue she ever saw in a human face. Closer to a husky dog blue then the watered blue of most people

The three other boys glanced around the boardwalk an noticed people starting to pay closer attention to their little group. Marko, deciding to break the scene up, cleared his throat to get their pack leaders attention.

"David, I think it's time we wrap up this party, getting lame just standing here." Marko shifted closer to the girl and caught a whiff of fresh blood, fighting the urge to have his true face emerge Marko bumped her back with his shoulder hearing her gasp in pain.

Kallee, hearing the smaller vamp speak had stiffened in David's arms, until the shit sucker bumped purposely into her back causing a rolling sensation of pain to travel throughout her back. Unable to contain the gasp that escaped, Kallee started jerking in David's arms trying to get him to release her.

David, coming out of his self imposed musings hissed a warning and looked to Marko. " Your right, boys lets get going. Paul, take our little treat to the cave, Dwayne, park Paul's' bike in the alley we usually use for leaving them here on the boardwalk then follow me an Marko to the cave." with that said the boys moved to follow the order. Kallee was no sooner released from David's grasp then to be taken by another. The tall blonde with the bad hair. Paul grabbed her arm and started heading toward the beach. " If you know whats good for ya girlie, don't make a scene or I'll snap your scrawny neck hear and now!" the warning was delivered in a growl close to her ear. Kallee new he wasn't joking and being exhausted, on top of hungry an in pain just gave in. 'What's the use anyway she thought. Better to die with a little dignity then go out screaming an crying or worse begging.'

Dwayne watched Paul grab the girls arm an start dragging her away. He never usually questioned David or his decisions but this seemed like a good time to start. "David, man what ya thinking?" " You think this is wise? After all that chicka is another packs slave. Whether she ran away or not, she still belongs to that pack."

David took a moment to light up a smoke while watching Paul and the girl disappear into the night. "I'm not sure Dwayne, but some thing is bugging me about that little blood whore." turning to look at Dwayne, David smirked and blew out the smoke he'd inhaled. " An you know how much I love a good mystery" with that said, David started off for his bike.


	8. must be strong

Kallee meekly followed the vamp down to the beach. Not that she had much of a choice considering he had a death grip on her arm. For some stupid reason, she became absorbed in watching her feet tread through the sand. How her feet almost but not quite sink into the sand. While seemingly oblivious to her situation, Kallee could feel her mind starting to separate itself from her reality. Before she realized it she was starting her chanting that she used to do in Fenlins care.

"Must be strong, must be strong, be over soon. soon. then i can sleep. no pain. no pain"

"Must be strong, must be strong, be over soon. soon. then i can sleep. no pain. no pain"

Kallee's mantra, though muttered low did not go unnoticed by Paul. He stopped an turned to look at the girl. She seemed to be staring at her feet. eyes glazed. muttering. Paul, not the most patient of vampires rolled his eyes and dug his fingers into the girls arm. letting his nails lengthen to pierce her skin. The girl jerked in reaction an looked up at him.

" I don't know what the fuck your think your doing ya little bitch but quit with the 'ooh, im crazy shit'." Paul gave her another shake but saw her eyes starting to glaze over so he did the only thing he could think of. He slapped her across the face. Laughing when he saw that got her attention.

Kallee had tried ignoring the asshole when the next moment her left cheek blossomed into pain. Yelling and grabbing her face, she stared at Paul with wide eyes filling with tears. " You hit me??! You fucking hit me you fucking asshole!"

" Yeah, I fucking hit you, an I'll fucking do it again ya little tramp if you keep up with that crazy bullshit! I know your mind ain't gone, at least not yet it ain't! " with that said, Paul jerked the girl to him and jumped into the air.

Kallee's stomach dropped to her feet as she was lifted up into the air. The vampire flew upwards with such speed that she couldn't seem to orient herself. " STOP! stop!" She managed to get out before the vamp suddenly released her. Kallee felt herself fall and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Paul laughed his ass off. One of his favorite past times before eating was playing with his food. One of his fav games was to take some stupid chick an fly up high then drop them. letting them scream their way down to almost landing when he would catch up with them and the repeat the process all over. Drop, listen, catch, repeat. He thought it was fucking hilarious to watch those prissy uptight bitches piss all over themselves in fear.

Kallee continued to scream, when she felt his arms come around her and stop her descent. Up they flew, she could see the ocean far below. glowing silver in some places as the full moon shone upon the black surface of the water. She stopped screaming as soon as those cold steel bands surrounded her.

Until those same arms released her again. No warning, no sign did he give that he was going to drop her. One moment she was flying horizontal, the next she was plummeting straight down like a cement block. Kallee could not help but start screaming all over again, while hearing that asshole laughing his ass off. Part of Kallee hoped he dropped her for good. Better to die quickly in a head long rush with land then being torn apart or drained slowly. As the ocean came closer another part of Kallee wanted to live. Not to splatter like some shit stain on a public stall. Some deeply embedded instinct took over. Kallee looked upwards, stopped screaming irrationally and instead screamed for the vamp to catch her again. 'fuck pride' was her only thought as she screamed out again.

Paul watched the girl drop like a lead balloon, snickering and laughing her heard her screaming, then her screams actually became words.

"PLEASE, PLEASE CATCH ME!!"

Chuckling, Paul dove straigtht for her and caught her. Laughingly he spoke " Shit girlie! never seen anyone drop as fast as you! " " You got lead in your ass or what?" still chuckling he listened for her reply. suddenly his load seemed to get heavier and he looked down at his captive. Passed out cold.

'Aww man' Paul thought to himself with a sigh, 'there goes my fun for the night' A little irritated Paul headed toward the cave. Knowing she wouldn't provide any more entertainment for him Paul just wanted to get home to get his cargo unloaded. That an she stank to high heaven.


	9. Same shit, differant pack

Paul just got to the cave as David and his brothers pulled up. Landing gracefully even with the dead weight of the girl in his arms Paul walked up to the group. " Hey David, where you want the stinky bitch at?"

David, dismounting from his bike chuckled. " What? she a little rank for ya? never knew you had standards Paulie." Marko and Dwayne's snickers accompanied this comment from David.

" Ha, ha, ha. Seriously bro, what the fuck did we need to bring her back for? I could have just drained the bitch an dumped her in the ocean." Paul adjusted the passed out chick in his arms.

" Well,for starters Paul, I figured we could have a little fun before I decided exactly what I wanted to do with her. Didn't you say you were interested in your own blood slave?" David started down into their cave. Marko an Dwayne following behind Paul as he hurried after David.

The boys reached the main cavern and Marko began lighting the barrels for seeing and Dwayne started fixing up a couple of joints. Paul strode near the fountain and not caring one way or the other dumped his load on the cement floor. The girl landed with a dull thud an groan. Looked like she was starting to come around. He crouched down to get a closer look at her. There was blood seeping out from underneath her shirt in the back. Smelling the blood, Paul looked toward David, vamping. David watched disinterestedly. " You wanna taste?"

Paul grinned around his fangs and nodded eagerly. "Sure as fuck do! No draining though, right?"

David glanced down at the girl. No he didn't want her dead. Not yet, but he saw no harm in having a snack. David looked back to Paul then to the other two boys. " Yeah, no draining but she seems strong enough to withstand a little play." This was imparted with a devilish gleam in his eyes as the boys started hooting an hollering.

The raucous of their laughter was what Kallee woke up to. Her head splitting in two, feeling as if a Mack truck smacked into her head first, lying on cold cement an feeling of vertigo was enough to make her puke. Unfortunately, all her gagging produced only a little bile. Nothing note worthy to spit out. Kallee slowly sat up an got her first glimpse at the cave the vamps called home. Cold, shadowy with a huge picture of Jim Morrison and barrels of fire to give light, the cave looked exactly like something out of a horror flick. Complete with four monsters that were all currently wearing their true face. Yellow eyes, scrunched faces an glistening fangs. Laughing manically they started toward her.

Kallee valiantly tried scooting back, trying to stand. All she kept thinking was 'oh fuck, oh fuck, OH FUCK!'

she continued to scoot until her injured back hit something solid, hearing a noise above her, kallee leaned her head back until she saw the lead vamp bent over her. His eyes a deep red, yellow peered down at her. David smirked at the girl an growled one word at her. "Run."

The girl gave a scream and scrambled to her feet. running around him an the fountain. David gave a maniacal laugh an yelled to his pack mates "Let the hunt begin!" The three boys gave various shouts and took off after their new toy.

Kallee did not look back. All she could think of was fleeing. She ran toward the opening of the cave or so she thought. One minute her feet was on the cold ground the next she was lifted an turned in mid-air. The dark skinned vamp that was Dwayne had grabbed her. Kallee managed to get out a couple of words before pain exploded in her right shoulder. "God, no, noplease no!"

Dwayne, being closest to the girl had no trouble in snatching her up as she tried running. She was an itty bitty thing and he had no trouble lifting an turning her. She starting babbling about something until he reared his head bag an sank his fangs into her shoulder. An instantaneous flood of rich blood poured into his mouth and he swallowed with relish. 'Fuck, her blood was sweet, drenched in fear an pain' He felt her small fists beat a staccato rhythm against his head an back. Her swats were nothing compared to the blood he was swallowing an was easily ignored. Taking a couple of more swallows, Dwayne lifted his head and laughing threw her at Paul.

Paul, catching the chick by one arm flew up higher in the cave. She was getting annoying with all her screeching an blubbering. "Girlie! shut the fuck up! It's not like you've never been bitten before. Hell, you probably secretly get off on it!" laughing at this Paul swung her up so he could get a proper hold on her. As it happened his claws got caught in her flimsy shirt and ripped it down the entire one side. The girl had no bra on so her breasts came into full view. "Shit, those are some pretty titties! come here an let me take a taste of those sweet things!"

Kallee screamed an fought, trying to throw her weight around so Paul would drop her. He started yelling at her about liking what was happening to her and all she could think was ' If only he was getting his ass chewed on he'd be singing a different tune.' Her shoulder was growing numb from the way Paul was holding her. Suddenly he pulled her up, and ripped her shirt. She could feel cold air hitting her breasts. She became even more hysterical. Trying desperately to get free. Paul said something but unable to hear over her own screaming it was nothing more than background noise. Suddenly she was face to face with him. Kallee stared into his face. Even in pain and terror, she stupidly thought to herself. ' His eyes. so magnetic. hypnotic.'

Paul grinned. The chick for some reason stopped screaming once she got eye to eye with him. She just stared. He slowly brought her closer. Still she stared. Breathing heavy an erratic. Her large breasts jiggling with every inhale. Paul's attention focused on her chest. Slowly, so slowly he dipped his head down. Gently brushing his lips across one nipple. He could hear his bro's catcalling. Still the chick was dead calm in his arms. Grinning evilly to himself he gave one last gentle kiss, sucking her nipple into his mouth before clamping down as hard as her could without ripping her nipple off. 'No sense in destroying a perfectly good breast' he thought. His fangs slid effortlessly into her breast. 'Just like a hot knife through butter.'

Kallee, felt frozen. she saw Paul lean his head down, felt his lips on her left breast. Kissing her nipple gently. She knew what was coming. All she could see though was the times Fenlin had did the same. showing gentleness before proceeding with an act of cruelty. As if to confirm her thought, the vamp gave a final kiss before sinking his fangs in her breast to the hilt. Kallee screamed. Her hands coming to the blondes head in a parody of a loving hold. Kallee's first instinct was to pull back, yank his head away, but knew from past experiences that it would only make it worse. Crying and whimpering, wishing to hell she could not feel him sucking her life away, she could only think. 'This is no different then what Fenlin did. You can get through this. no pain. no pain. He will be done soon. soon. This is the same shit, just a different pack'

.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

So whatchya think? Im not sure if I'm happy with this chappy. considering it is not graphic enough. just could not seem to get the emotion across. I think.

anyhoo, read review and revive the boys flagging spirits!

let me know i ain't alone in this endeavor!

much love and peace an happies your way

Synn


	10. bitter taste of reget

_**Ok, so like this chappie is rated M for implied rape. The next chappie... well we will see. review, let me know. xxoo synn**_

David watched Paul break in their new toy. The girl was screaming loudly but they quickly trickled down to pained filled whimpers. Paul had latched on to one of her large breasts an was sucking greedily away. When ever one of his brothers fed, David saw it as poetry in motion. Living art. The sight never failed to stir his blood. Looking to his right he saw Marko shrugging off his jacket.

Marko, feeling the weight of unspoken thoughts, looked to David for permission. David smirked an replied;" Only if I get to join." Marko laughed while unbuckling his pants. " Wouldn't any other way"

Meanwhile, Paul gave a long last pull of the chicas blood and reluctantly pulled away. Out of all the boys he had the most trouble in stopping from a straight kill. The girl had a death grip on his head and seemed locked. He yanked his head back with a grimace. " Shit girlie!" " I'd like my hair where its at, on my head!" laughing, he flew down to the floor landing next to Marko. The older vamp had started to strip down, and was eager to take over where Paul had left off.

"Ya done ya greedy fucker?" Marko asked his brother while taking the girl in his arms. She didn't resist an in fact seemed to be frozen in place.

Kallee was still mumbling her mantra in her head. She felt Paul release her, heard voices, but couldn't seem to focus on what was being said. She couldn't seem to muster up anymore energy to fight. The past couple of weeks had taken it's toll. Her sight had dimmed until it seemed she was seeing everything through a haze. Feeling new arms on her, Kallee tried focusing. Just as started recognizing the smaller vamp of the group she was thrown away from him. She felt her body fly through the air, till her back collided on something that was hard but with give. Kallee found her self staring up at what seemed like torn, filmy curtains. Turning her head to the side she saw that she was lying on an old, dirty sheet less mattress. Starting to realize that maybe being on her back might be a bad thing, Kallee tried rolling over. Until her left leg was grabbed in a steel grip and she was bodily yanked downward.

Dwayne, who had watched Paul with the chica had not noticed what Marko an David had planned until he saw Marko grab the girl then throw her across the cave to a mattress that was laid in the corner. Swallowing heavy, he decided to head up to the cliff. Dwayne wasn't stupid. He knew what was going to happen. Though he never participated in such actions, in fact hated his brothers in committing what he believed to be cruel, he never stopped them. Dwayne was a vampire. He loved the hunt, the stalking, the rush of snapping necks and ripping limbs, the full euphoria in drinking blood drenched in fear. Male or female. Didn't care. But the act of rape was something he just did not believe in. Hunt them, torture them. Kill them, but no raping. Male or Female. Dwayne could never fully come to bring himself to behave in such a way. Couple of times he tried participating but could never fully bring himself into the act. His brothers had no such qualms, didn't understand his, but never forced it on him. Sure, they teased him, joking an ribbing aside. They respected his choices an so rarely indulged in such play. So when they did, Dwayne just made himself scarce. He would rejoin after, but during he took himself out of the picture. Sometimes he wondered if during his crossing over if something didn't go fluey since he was unable to take pleasure where it was not willingly given.

As Dwayne scrambled to top side, he heard the girl start screaming again. Her screams left a bitter taste in the back of his throat. Dwayne felt something. Something that almost felt like regret.


End file.
